Wesker
by TwiliteEmo
Summary: James Redfield joins the BSAA, hoping to help the world like his father did. When he meets his new partner he notices there's something odd about her. Better summary in prologue...promise.
1. PrologueInfo

**Prologue/Info:**

This isn't so much a prologue as it's more of an outline for the story, kind of like a summary. Actually I have no idea what this is, and if I keep trying to describe what it is, I'll end up confusing myself so I'm just going to get off that subject. I'm going to write a time line for this story here, mostly so I can keep it straight, but I also want anyone who reads this to know what led up to my story. Okay, I'm starting to sound stupider by the second...basically if anyone notices anything wrong with my time line, like the dates are wrong or I left something out, please please let me know.

Also, I'll include a list of characters, all the fun facts about them: who they are, age, yada yada, you get the picture I hope. So, yea, on to the important stuff, I'm done rambling now, I think.

***~**TwiliteEmo

**Characters (just my OCs, I'm just going to assume that everyone knows all of the RE characters):**

**Vanah Wesker**-age 24, born August 2004, daughter of Alber Wesker

**Elizabeth Monroe-**age 29 in 2004, Vanah's mother, Albert's "fiancee"

**James Redfield-**age 18, born November 2010, son of Chris and Jill.

**Emma Burnside-**age 16, born April 2012, daughter of Claire and Steve (yes Steve is alive, I will explain this later.)

**Time line:**

**2002(2003?*)- **Albert Wesker and Jill Valentine "die" after falling off a cliff at the Spencer estate.

**Early 2003-**Wesker meets and seduces Elizabeth Monroe, under the alias Derek Smith. Wesker plans to use Elizabeth for the Uroboros Experiment, hoping that her intellect will enable her to either become one with the Uroboros Virus or give birth to a being that is able.

**June 2004-**Elizabeth learns of Wesker's identity and plans. Out of fear for her life and that of her unborn child, she flees from her home and hides away, using different names every time she talks to someone. Elizabeth eventually goes to a halfway house.

**August 2004-**Vanah is born. The doctors notice that something is wrong with both mother and child. Due to exposure to multiple viruses(Elizabeth was infected from Wesker, therefore so was Vanah) Vanah and Elizabeth are placed in "clean" rooms. The hospital searches Elizabeth's records to find realtives, but since she was using a false name, none are found.

**September 2004-**Elizabeth dies. Vanah is placed in an orphanage.

**November 2004-**Wesker steals his child away in the middle of the night.

**2009 (for the sake of my story it's early 2009, like January)-**Events of Resident Evil 5 occur

**April 2009-**Chris and Jill marry.

**November 2010**-James Redfield is born.

**July 2013**-Vanah accidentally kills one of her "doctors".

**December 2016**-Missilon Tragedy, James is 6; Vanah is 12.

*Does anyone know the actual year when this happened? I've played most of the games, so I've got a pretty good idea, it's just that in RE5 it says 2003 when you play the game and the booklet says 2002, so I'm a bit confused.

**Summary**

With Wesker dead, the world is closer to a safe future. BSAA agents now only have to worry about terrorists that have gotten a hold of the T-Virus through the black market. James Redfield is about to join the BSAA, something he has wanted to do ever since he was young, ever since he was involved in the Missilon Tragedy. James soon realizes that there is something weird about his partner. He's met her before, when he should have died. Is she the key to saving the world? Or ending it?

Oh and the title is lame, at least I think it is. If anyone can think of anything better I'd love some ideas ^^


	2. Chapter 1: Vanah's Diary

**Chapter 1: Vanah's Diary**

Some of the entries are from when Vanah is three, remember she is extremely gifted and is super smart so she could write at age three.

Oh, and I don't own Resident Evil.

**May 19,2007**

Daddy had us move homes again. This is our seventh home in a few months. Why do we move so much? Will Daddy let me talk to the other children at our new home? I hope so, I get lonely just talking to the doctors. All they want to do is run tests on me. I tried to hide from them yesterday, but that made Daddy mad. He said I'm not allowed to hide from my doctors, ever. Daddy says that I'm not like normal children, that my body is different and that the doctors have to keep an eye on me or I'll get sick like Mommy was. Is that why he won't let me talk to anyone? Because I'm different? Or I can get them sick? I don't understand.

**April 23, 2007**

I found a picture with a bunch of writing on it today in Daddy's study. I don't know the lady in the picture, but her eyes are closed and she looks like she's sleeping. I know she's not my mommy, I've never seen Mommy, but I know the lady in the picture isn't her. Who is she?

I looked at the writing on the picture, thinking I would find a name, but I couldn't read what Daddy had written.

**September 2, 2008**

I saw a weird blond lady today, she was walking with Daddy. She's the lady from the picture! I wonder why Daddy was walking with her.

**December 20, 2008**

Today Daddy told me that he's going away for awhile. He said he's going to Africa, but he wouldn't tell me why. All he told me was that he's going to make the world better, and that when he's done everyone will be like me. What does he mean?

Daddy also said that somebody might say that he is dead, but that I'm not to believe them. He said that he wants the world to think he is dead so that I'm safe. How will I be safe if my daddy is dead? I don't want Daddy to leave, I'll miss him.

**December 24, 2008**

I saw the blonde lady again today, but she had a mask on. Why does she want to hide her face? Does she want the world to think she's dead, like Daddy? There's another lady with Daddy, she's been over a lot lately. I don't like her. She's always got her hand on Daddy's arm. Mommys are the only people allowed to touch Daddys. And she's not my Mommy.

**December 29, 2008**

Daddy left today. I watched him board the plane with the two ladies. Before they left, I told the blonde lady to watch over my daddy, not to let him die. She didn't say anything, but I'm sure she'll watch out for him for me.

**January 30, 2009**

Daddy died today. My doctor told me that some bad people pushed him into a volcano on the island he was working on. He said they wanted to stop Daddy's research. That they didn't want special children like me to live. Why would those people hurt my daddy? What did he do to them?

**October 31, 2009**

I can see a lot of other children outside my widow. They're all running around dressed weird. I think everyone is playing a game. It looks like a fun game. I really want to go outside. I asked one of the doctors if I could go outside, he yelled at me. I hate him.

**January 2, 2011**

Tests, tests, tests, and more tests. I'm getting sick of these stupid tests. A needle in this arm, punctures in this leg, run these laps, do these tests, lift this, push that. Ugh! I feel like a lab rat. I didn't mind the test when Daddy was here, he didn't let the doctors hurt me. Now they don't care if they rip my skin when they give me a shot, so I've learned not to fight anymore. If I do, I only get hurt.

**May 17, 2011**

What's Uroboros? I keep hearing the doctors talk about it. I've heard them say that it's still just an experiment and dangerous. Are they planning on testing me with it? I hope not. Maybe I'll snoop around and see if I find anything about Uroboros, whatever it is.

Eew. Uroboros is disgusting! I found a picture that had Uroboros written on the back, and it looked like the person in the picture was being eaten by thousands of black worms, not to mention it looked painful. The back of the picture said something about Africa, I couldn't really tell because the handwriting was smeared, but Daddy was in Africa. Did he know about Uroboros? Was Daddy studying it? Did he hurt the poor guy in the picture? Is that why those bad people killed him?

**December 24, 2011**

Today is Christmas. One of the doctors brought me a present. I felt bad since I didn't have anything to give him, but he said it was okay, he didn't mind. When I opened the box I found a really pretty bracelet in the box. There was a heart hanging off of it and when I opened the trinket I saw, for the first time, my mommy. I stared at the picture for a long time and had completely forgotten about the world until I heard a loud noise from downstairs.

Daddy's alive! I went downstairs thinking that one of the doctors had accidentally broken something and there was Daddy standing in the hallway. Daddy hugged me and said he missed me, but he seemed different. Was it because of the bad people that had "killed" him? And where was the blonde lady?

**May 2, 2013**

Daddy's made my tests a lot harder, but I don't get half as many shots anymore. Daddy says that I have to keep doing the tests or I'll get sick. Will I get sick like the person in the picture of Uroboros? Am I going to turn into that? I'm getting sick of running laps and getting stuck with needles, and trying to beat the stupid charts. I want to go outside and sit in the sun, or play a game, run around in the mud, or do something.

**July 19, 2013**

The doctor that gave me the bracelet with Mommy's picture on it, died today. I didn't mean to do it, I swear! It was just that the doctors kept poking me with so many needles and it hurt really bad, and they kept drawing my blood and making me eat some really nasty vitamin stuff. And the whole thing made me really mad. I couldn't help it. I didn't know I was hurting him. I just wanted the tests to stop. I didn't know I could hurt them. I just kept telling myself that I wanted them to feel what I felt, I didn't know it would really happen. Now all of the doctors are avoiding me, so I guess the tests will stop?

**A/N: So this is my first-ish chapter, it's kinda lame. Mostly because I have zero time to work on any story at all, I've got all advanced classes this year, yay me (NOT!). Well I need to know what everyone thinks so far, or I won't continue because I don't want to work hard on a story that nobody likes. And in the prologue I asked about the dates, I meant that during the story if I make a reference to the past and it's wrong let me know. Sorry, should have made that clearer.**


	3. Chapter 2: Familiar Face

**Chapter 2: Familiar Face**

I don't own Resident Evil.

James' P.O.V.

BSAA Headquarters. I'd been here a few times growing up, but not as often as I'd always wanted to. Dad had said this wasn't a place for a kid to grow up. It wasn't right for a kid to know what I knew. I still don't see anything wrong with being aware of what's going on in the world, but I still to this day won't argue with my father about anything bio-terror related. I don't know everything he's been through, but I know it wasn't good.

Today was my first official day as a BSAA agent. Of course, I had to go through training and show the higher-ups that I was capable of handling this. I'd been told that I was also going to be working with someone later today and that if we worked well together then I'd have a partner. I just hoped I didn't get someone annoying. That was the last thing I needed to worry about.

I walked into the reception room and saw several people sitting around the room: my competition. A lot of people wanted to be BSAA agents, but only the best were chosen. Dad had told me time and again, that I would have to give everything I had to this, being a Redfield wouldn't help me here. I sat in the chair closest to me and watched everyone, there were a few people that looked nervous, but not many.

"James Redfield?" A voice called. I stood. Let the training begin.

An hour later every target was shredded and my guns were out of ammo. The weapons part of my test was over, I was sure I'd excelled. Now it was time for the hand-to-hand match with my potential partner.

"You're being paired with an elite member." someone said over an intercom. "You should feel special. If you manage to last five minutes without being knocked out you'll set a record." I heard the person laugh. Where they seriously going to pair me against someone that good? Well, I guess everything I've done in the past year or so is going to be helpful.

I heard a door slam shut. I turned and saw a woman standing with her back to me. Was she my opponent? The odds didn't seem fair at first sight; I was nearly twice her size so it appeared that I would be able to easily overpower her. But appearances are often deceiving, as my parents are often fond of saying.

"Begin." The voice said.

Before my mind even had time to register what was said I was flying across the room. An old barrel stopped my flight. With my head pounding I looked up, the woman was still standing by the door, which was all the way across the room. Holy shit she's got some power. I staggered to my feet, while looking around the room. Okay, so my opponent is really fast, that meant I was going to have to out maneuver her.

"Quit playing around." I heard her say, even though I still couldn't see her face. "I don't have all day to waste with garbage like you."

"Playing?" Did she honestly just say that? What about this stupid match makes her think I'm playing around?

"Fine." She said. "Have it your way."

I blinked and she disappeared. I clumsily made my way out of the broken mess that had somewhat stopped me from smashing my face earlier. Other than myself, and a few randomly placed items, the room was empty. Where had the woman gone? How could she just disappear like that?

"You're so stupid." a voice behind me said. I heard the snap and felt my feet leave the ground way before I felt the pain. I crumpled to the ground, unable to believe that she'd somehow gotten behind me and had done that kind of damage so quickly. There was something strange about this "elite" BSAA member, something wasn't matching up. A tiny woman shouldn't be able to throw a full grown man of nearly two-hundred pounds of muscle through the air so easily.

"Get up." I heard her hiss. "Weak. You're weak. They always pair me with weak excuses for men."

"Don't be so sure about that." I barely managed to say through the pain in my abdomen. I kicked my leg out and manged to catch the back of hers. She staggered backwards and just when I thought she was going to lose her balance she threw herself back on her hands and flipped over, catching my side with her feet. My side erupted in pain instantly. I turned slightly and was met with utter disappointment. The woman was still on her feet, I hadn't even seemed to faze her.

"This is over." She said. In a split second, she was standing over me with her foot over my throat. Her face was twisted in anger, pure anger. I instantly recognized her and I could tell that she knew it. "Hmph." She turned and left the room without another word.

"Uh, well, um, I'm not sure what just happened." The person over the intercom said. "But you managed to avoid being knocked out, even if it was just because she left. Well, whatever issues you two happen to be having need to be worked out, because you two will be seeing a lot of each other from here on out."

I sat up, completely dazed. I couldn't believe it. I'd thought she'd died all those years ago, back at Missilon. If she had survived, why did the teachers and other adults tell me that she was dead? Was there something I was missing? There had to be a connection that I wasn't understanding that tied her to Missilon. Did that connection have something to do with her unnatural strength?

**A/N: Here's the next chapter, and I'm so so so so so so so sorry that it took me so long to get this on here. I've just been swamped with band and my job and school that I pretty much forgot about this story as well as my others. I promise I'll try to add the next chapter as soon as humanly possible for me, but I have a very limited access to the internet at the moment so I have no idea when that will be.**


End file.
